


Pleasant Delight

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Adrien finally gets what he wants.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 16





	Pleasant Delight

"Fuck Me," Marinette said.  
  
Adrien looked at her wide-eyed. He must have heard her wrong. He had never heard her say those words before since he has known her. 

"Could you repeat that?" Adrien asked.

Marinette moved closer to him, and she put one of her hands on the front area of his pants and started to rub. Adrien swallowed as his face got warmer.

"Fuck me, Adrien, I want you to be my first," Marinette, who leaned closer to his left ear, whispered.

"Your first?" Adrien asked, confused.

"My virginity is yours," Marinette said.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her, and he pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. The pain told him that it was not a dream.

"Mari I," Adrien started, then he stopped, not knowing what to say.

"Cat got your tongue?" Marinette asked coyly. 

Adrien just nodded his head, not knowing what to say. Marinette's hands moved and unzipped his pants. One of her hand reached down and gently grabbed his cock in her hand. With just a touch, it hardens. Adrien let out a moan of pleasure. His pants and underwear fell to the ground around his feet.

Marinette fell to her knees in front of him. 

It was then she took his cock into her mouth. She sucked it like a popsicle. Adrien was surprised when Marinette took hid full length into her mouth. The way her mouth was around it made it pulse a few times. 

"Mari, I am about to cum," Adrien said, but Marinette didn't stop sucking. Before he could do anything, he came in her mouth. He thought she would spit it out, but was amazed when she swallows all his cum.

"Mari, I love y-"

A loud screeching sound was heard. Adrien sat straight up. It took him a few moments to realize it was a dream.

"Damn,"


End file.
